Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for a sub-frame, and more particularly to a mounting device for a sub-frame which fixes the mounting bolt by filling foam filler in an inside space of a mounting bracket into which a mounting bolt is inserted on the whole.
Description of Related Art
In general, a sub-frame is assembled to a lower portion a front side member in a monocoque vehicle body structure so as to functions to mount or support components such as an engine and a transmission.
In addition, the sub-frame induces that an engine and a transmission are dropped in a head-on collision of a vehicle so as to prevent that the engine or the transmission are entered into the inside of a vehicle as passing through a dash panel of a vehicle body, ensuring safety of passenger.
Both front and rear sides of the sub-frame are assembled by a mounting device for a sub-frame being provided to lower portions of both front side members of a vehicle.
In this regard, the mounting device for a sub-frame includes mounting bolts which are fixed to four portions, that is, both sides of respective both the front and the rear of the front side member by a mounting bracket to fix the sub-frame to the lower portion of the front side member.
Herein, the mounting bolt is welded on a state of being inserted into a penetration hole which is formed at the mounting bracket.
But, the above mentioned conventional mounting device for a sub-frame has a problem that property of a material of a vehicle body component is changed by heat having a high temperature generated during a welding process.
In addition, the mounting device for a sub-frame also has a problem that a crack may be generated by fault of the welding portion and strength deterioration of a heat affected zone (HAZ) by welding.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.